Ravages of the Past
by azazemon
Summary: A creature imprisoned under Konoha has finally been unleashed. With his newfound might and followers, with the shinobi of the ninja world be able to stop him before he destroys everything? pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Four figures in black cloaks stood on a cliff overlooking the hidden leaf village.

"It is almost time," one said kneeling down to feel the earth.

"Yes...soon he will be released, and the end of this accursed world will begin."

"Are you sure this is the place he was imprisoned?"

"Yes, this village was built upon his eternal prison. How fitting it will be to unleash him upon the descendents of those that first imprisoned him."

The one kneeling down suddenly rested his other hand on the ground,"It is time."

Sakura was walking home when she suddenly stopped.

_What is this weird feeling..._

The Hokage Monument suddenly exploded, sending the stone faces of the hokages crashing down upon the village. All the ninja of the village quickly ran to the top of the mountain to see what caused it. As the smoke cleared they all approached the crater and stopped. A clawed hand, gray and covered in scales, gripped the edge of the crater. It suddenly shot into the air and landed in front of them. It looked like a tall man, gray with lizard like features: his eyes were yellow and slitted, he only had two slits for a nose, his teeth were pointed and sharp, and he had a tail with a hooked tip. A vicious smile formed upon his face as he eyed the leaf ninja.

"Sons and daughters of my enemies; how much pleasure I will have, to tear you all limb from limb."

"And who, exactly, are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I? I am Ashitomago, the child of all your suffering." He sniffed the air and gave a deep breath,"Yessss.....there is so much death and despair surrounding this place. It's invigorating!"He said spreading his arms and looking up in wonder.

"Why are you here? And why did you destroy the Hokage Monument?" Tsunade said angrily.

"Your....monument, was my prison. You see, your forefathers saw it fit to imprison me close to their home, so that should I ever break out, they could stop me." Ashitomago said.

"Stop you from what, exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"This world...sickens me!" he snarled,"I have dedicated my life to ending it, and almost succeeded until your accursed forefathers stopped and sealed me away. You can gladly thank them for me after I send you to the afterlife to meet them!" Ashitomago said with a twisted smile.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Naruto said getting out a kunai.

"And you think you can stop me!" Ashitomago said laughing,"I will make sure not to kill you so quickly child, your death with be the most pleasurable of all-" he suddenly stopped and eyed Naruto suspiciously,"So....the Nine-tailed fox huh? Such a waste of power it is to be sealed in one such as you."

"How did you-"

"Fool, I can smell it's chakra, along with the chakra of the shadow clone you have standing behind me!" he roared as he quickly turned around and slashed one of Naruto's shadow clones.

The rest of the ninja charged. Ashitomago turned around and let out a bloodcurdling roar, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Fools! You lack the vital components to defeat me-"he stopped as he was suddenly wrapped in wood.

"What?!"

"You looked surprised." Tsunade said with a smile.

"So...it seems his blood has indeed survived the natural selection of life. No matter, this enough is not enough to-" he suddenly stopped as he stared at Kakashi's sharingan.

_Impossible! I do smell an Uchiha anywhere in this area!_

"I take it this isn't the first time you've seen a sharingan." Kakashi said.

"You may have their eyes, but you do not have their blood!" he roared as he shattered his wooden bindings. He landed and with blinding speed charged at Yamato and Kakashi. They both quickly jumped to avoid his strikes. He turned around and let out another roar, knocking everyone back again. Naruto quickly got up as Ashitomago snatched him up.

"Are you ready to die urchin?" he smiled.

"You first! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled smashing his rasengan into Ashitomago's chest. The jutsu pushed him back a few feet and vanished into his mouth.

He chuckled,"Your chakra is most delicious, perhaps you would like to make another donation."

"Not interested."

"I wasn't asking!" he said charging.

He suddenly stopped and jumped back as Tsunade and Sakura's punches smashed the ground.

"Such brute force, among women? Tis' a remarkable feat I must admit."He bared his fangs.

He turned around just as Neji and Hinata were withing melee range.

"Striking when my back is turned are we?" He said as his tail lashed out. Hinata and Neji suddenly stopped and jumped back as his tail suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"There's a barrier here." Neji said.

The four cloaked figures jumped in front of Ashitomago,"Master, long have we awaited your return." On said as they all bowed.

"Okay....what's going on now?" Lee asked.

"And you are?" Ashitomago asked.

"My Lord, we are the children of the Madri, the people who faithfully served you until the dogs of the hidden leaf sealed you away. We have brought the skull of Genru, sealed within is all the power you will need to rise to your former power and beyond." The middle one said presenting him the skull.

Ashitomago took it, and swallowed it in one gulp. He suddenly bent over, holding his stomach, his eyes held shut in as though in pain. A smile stretched across his face as he dug his claw into the ground and made a swiping motion towards Konoha. The ground began to shake as the ground within the village began to split open. Lava began to erupt from the ground and flow into the streets.

"Oh my, did I do that? I guess I don't know my own strength. Oh well." Ashitomago said with a maniacal laugh.

"You bastard!" Tsunade said.

"If I were you all, I'd live up to the pitiful title of heroism and save your little village before it is consumed. I'd truly love to stay and watch this delicious destruction, but I have a world to ravage!" He said.

Ashitomago's tail wrapped around the four cloaked followers and in a burst of flame they were gone.

"C'mon! We have to save the village!" Sakura yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru was lying in bed when there came a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walked in,"What is it?"

"Something I think you might be interested in. I've gotten reports from some of my spies on the location of a possible accomplice of Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,"Where?"

"A young woman named Cera. She belongs to a small order of assassins called The Society. Along with her possibly having information on Itachi, she is also said to be The Society's librarian of sorts. The assassin's of that order are incredibly powerful, especially their young members, so along with obtaining information on Itachi, I want you to...acquire those secrets from her as best you can." Orochimaru said.

"Consider it done." Sasuke said leaving the room.

"Do you think it's wise to send him after a member of The Society? From the stories I've heard about them no one withing their ranks are to be taken lightly." Kabuto said.

"I have full confidence that Sasuke will get the job done." Orochimaru told him.

Carrying two children, Neji quickly jumped out of the house as the ground swallowed it.

Many houses began to burn and crumble from the river of lava now running straight through the town. People trapped on their houses screamed for help as the shinobi of the village raced to save them.

Naruto just saved a couple when it happened, two houses down, a the roof of the house collapsed under a mother and her child, sending them into the river of fiery death below. There was a flash of white and they both vanished. Naruto looked up to see both mother and child in the arms of someone dressed in a white shirt that had two long tails going down in a V to the back of his ankles. The shirt also had two shorter tails going down to his knees. He had a white hood with white pants and matching boots. His eyes were blue. He set them down on top of the hospital as Naruto caught with his load.

"Thank you." The mother said hugging her child close.

"Where is the leader of this village?"

"The Hokage is in the hospital healing those hurt from this tragedy." The woman said pointing at the village still being consumed by the earthquakes and lava.

"Why would you need to see me?" Tsuanade said walking up with four ANBU behind her.

"My superiors feared that he was released from his prison and sent me to check on it. It seems unfortunately that their fears were realized. I assume he's done this?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Sozin. I belong to an order known as The Society. We are assassins sworn to protect the world from our most ancient and sworn enemies, the Madri."

"There were some people with him who showed up. Were the Madri?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes unfortunately. I'm actually surprised they were able to locate his prison. I guess we didn't hide it that well."

"They had a skull with them that he absorbed-"

"WHAT!?" Sozin suddenly looked horrified,"No....they couldn't have...but that would explain how....he was able to do this much damage and vanish so quickly..." he said looking at the ruined village.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we need to finish rescuing the villagers." Tsunade said.

"We have a base not to far from here that isn't being used but has enough provisions for a town much larger than yours. If you'd like you could use it as a temporary home until we can rebuild your village." Sozin offered.

"Shouldn't you talk with your superiors about this first?" Tsunade asked.

"Not enough time, and the last thing we need right now is for people to die in anguish because of him." Sozin said.

"Alright, let's get the rest of the villagers. I assume you'll be assisting us?" Tsunade asked him.

"As best I can."

Sasuke landed on the chimney of a house on a hill overlooking the small village. Somewhere within was someone who might know something about where Itachi was, and he aimed to find out who. There were no walls, if the village were ever attacked, it would probably be defenseless. Sasuke wasn't fooled, through his sharingan he made out the people with large amounts of chakra hidding among the crowds of people in the village. He walked past one, who didn't even turn his head towards him.

_Those must be the assassins..._

He walked up to a villager and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why yes dear boy, how can I help you?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Ah, new to the town eh? Alright, who is it?"

"A woman by the name of Cera."

"Cera? Ah yes! Cera spends just about most of her time down by the river on the other side of the village. Always reading strange books that girl. A friend of hers I suppose?" he asked.

"No."

"Well let me tell you her features so you don't go on a wild goose chase to find her. She has black hair and blue eyes. Her hair goes to the middle of her back and she dresses in strange black clothing. A shirt with very long tails in the front and back that on both sides extend to her ankles in a V. I hope that helped you enough my boy." he smiled before turning back around and joining in another conversation.

_More than you know..._

Sasuke went to the river, and sure enough there was a girl there. The man's description was accurate enough, she was even reading a book as she sat by the creek. As Sasuke approached she quickly rose and eyed him.

"Itachi...what are you doing here?" she sounded confused.

As Sasuke turned on his sharingan her eyes widened and she unsheathed a sword. She was too slow however, as Sasuke grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

".Itachi?" he asked her dangerously.


End file.
